


Midnight Snack

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy is hungry, Flynn shall tend to her desires while containing some of his own.





	Midnight Snack

His breathing was a little calmer than hers when he sat up.  
“Where are you going?” she asked, between breaths.  
“Bathroom. And the kitchen, do you want anything?” Garcia offered.  
“Ah,...” Lucy considered for a moment. “Yeah, I’m a bit hungry. Maybe strawberries”  
“I’ll make us a fruit salad” he announced with a small smile, getting his pants and shirt on.  
The Croatian man finally got up, made a stop by the bathroom, then went to the kitchen. Where he learned they were shorter on fruits than he had expected, it was time to come up with a plan B.  
“Everything okay?” he turned to find Lucy walking into the room, wearing just an open button-up shirt and black shorts. She caught his wandering eyes. “I would ask if you like what you see, but…” she stopped close to him.  
“We’re basically out of fruits, I need to talk to Agent Christopher about that” Flynn explained, eyes still on her. He swallowed.  
“Are you okay, Mr. Flynn?” she questioned, a playful smile on her lips.  
The man planted a kiss on her forehead, making it linger, his fingers touching the sides of her hips lightly. “I really want to kiss you right now, but we are in public and we can’t do that here”  
“Kiss?” she raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure we can’t?”  
“Once we start, I might not be able to stop” his hoarse tone made her sure of his words. Garcia pulled away.  
“ You might not be able to or might not want to?” she teased.  
“Very, very likely to be the second, but my point still stands…”  
“What are you guys doing up, so late?” Wyatt’s sleepy voice asked as he walked into the room, he hardly had his eyes open and looked very much like someone who had just fallen out of bed.  
“Midnight snack” Flynn replied, his eyes catching the sight of a blushing Lucy buttoning up her shirt.   
“Oh, Christopher needs to do the groceries,” Logan said, opening one of the cabinets. “And we’re out of cereals”  
“Have we got bread?” Garcia asked.  
The soldier studied the cabinet for a moment. “Yeah, last bag.”  
“Hand me it, I’m making sandwiches. Want one?”  
“Thanks, man” Wyatt moved to sit down at the table.  
“Oh, good, I’m really hungry” Lucy commented.  
“Thought you were just hungry” Flynn observed with a smirk.  
She got close to him. “It’s your fault, you know that, right?”  
“Didn’t hear what you said, but do get a room,” Wyatt said from the table.  
Garcia gave her a look. “Sit down, I’ll get your sandwiches ready soon”  
Preston did as told, but paused as she got to the table. “Flynn?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Count Wyatt out”  
“What? Why?” He turned around.  
“He slept” she announced just as his eyes found the soldier with his head laying on his arms.  
“Almost cute”  
“Cute, yeah, but, he does need to go to bed”  
“Don’t worry, he’ll wake up to eat” he told her and turned back to the sandwiches.  
“I’ll get him a pillow,” Lucy said walking out of the room.  
Garcia shot a look to the sleeping soldier before going back to his task with an amused smile. “Don’t worry, buddy, it’s not going to be like Lucy’s sandwich, you’re gonna sleep well later”

**Author's Note:**

> 67\. "I really want to kiss you right now"  
> 14\. "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop"  
> 23\. "We can't do that here"  
> 8\. "Like what you see?"  
> 10\. "We're in public, you know?"


End file.
